boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandma was a Rolling Stone
"Grandma was a Rolling Stone" is the seventh episode of season one of Boy Meets World, and the seventh of the overall series. It first aired on November 12, 1993. The episode was written by Ed Decter and John J. Strauss, and directed by David Trainer. Plot Mr Feeny has roped Cory and Shawn into removing the snails from his garden under the guise that they could use it as bait for their upcoming fishing trip with Cory's dad. Alan arrives and informs them that fish don't eat snails before teaching them how to cast a line; and knocking down a potted plant from Mr Feeny's yard in the process. Mr Feeny asks to give it a try and (of course) nails the line landing into a bucket. He attempts to tell old stories of his time bass hunting but Alan cuts him off and Cory asks why his brother isn't joining them on the trip this year. Alan starts to explain that Eric is more interested in girls and soon Cory will be that way, then realizes when all his kids grow up, he'll just be a lone fisherman with nothing but stories (like a certain teacher/neighbor). Inside, Eric is teaching Morgan a speech to tell girls at the mall that will get them interested in Eric. Amy is amused but approves if only because her kids are spending time together. Suddenly their grandmother drops in for a visit. She brings a shrunken head for Morgan and a bull whip for Eric. She gives dried cactus to her son and Amy, and she tells everyone that she's only in town for the weekend. With her grandchildren gathered around, Grandma Matthews promises to buy Morgan a ton of clothes at the mall, take Eric to a car show to see bikini girls, and to take Cory to get a Cal Ripken baseball card autographed. Needless to say, the kids are all thrilled. Saturday comes and Grandma is tired after the mall and car show. Cory is a bit worried she's too tired for their baseball outing on Sunday but she assures him she wouldn't miss it for the world. Mr Feeny comes over and asks for Eric's help in entertaining his niece. Eric fakes being sick presumably because he doesn't want to be involved with any relative of Feeny (and may think she's similar to her uncle). He ends up advising Mr Feeny that most teen girls enjoy dinner and a movie. The next day, Eric sees Mr Feeny's niece, Jessica, and is dumbstruck. He tells his little sister to come out after a minute to say nice things about Eric. He takes that minute to try and impress Jessica while Mr Feeny looks on in annoyance. Morgan soon comes out to say her rehearsed lines but manages to sneak in something about Eric taking her to the carnival. Luckily she salvages it and Jessica accepts an invitation to go to the carnival with Eric and Morgan. Back in the kitchen, Cory is worried that his grandma is no where to be found. His mom tries to distract him by baking but he's still asking about her. Ultimately, Cory realizes his grandma isn't going to show up. Though disappointed, his mom tells him to try and make the most of the Sunday by spending it with Shawn. However, he finds out Shawn is fishing with Cory's dad because Cory never told him that he was going to change his fishing plans to get a baseball card autographed. Cory is beyond disappointed that both his grandma and his dad ditched him, so he goes to his tree house to sulk. That's where he catches Eric, Morgan, and Jessica returning from their trip to the carnival. When Morgan leaves (not without weaseling some sunglasses from Eric), the two teens share a kiss but get caught by Alan and Shawn who just came back from their fishing trip. After everyone says their goodbyes (Eric securing a date with Jessica and Shawn enjoying his fishing trip), Cory and his dad go into the kitchen to talk about grandma's unusual way of showing her love. Though she forgot many important events in Alan's life, she always made it up to him later with a showy gesture. When Cory's grandma returns, excuses already on her lips, Cory gives her an out and knows she'll make it up to him next time. Mr Feeny comes over, upset that Eric was apparently meeting with his niece after dark but Grandma Matthews covers for him and after learning Feeny doesn't give Cory straight-As, she leaves to run over Feeny's flowers. In the end-credits tag, Shawn admires Cory's baseball card and tells him that it's really valuable. Cory realizes her grandma might've lied about getting it cheaply and appreciates the money and effort she went through to get the card for him (though he ponders if her joke that she "shot a man in Reno just to watch him die" was more than a joke.) Cast Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Guest Cast *Rue McClanahan as Bernice Matthews *Keri Russell as Jessica Absent Cast * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus Quotes Grandma Matthews: What have we here. (pulls out a present for Morgan) Morgan: A dolly! Grandma Matthews: Well, it's a shrunken head. Not a real one. They don't sell real ones in Tijuana. Not for a buck. Morgan: (gesturing to Eric) This is my brother, Eric. He's very shy. Mr Feeny: Speaking of fertilizer... Morgan: Eric's taking me to the carnival today. Eric: When did I say that? Mr Feeny: Looks like your parrot has learned a few new words. Cory: Everyone have a great day without me? Eric: How long have you been up there?! Cory: Long enough to watch you swap spit with a Feeny! Alan: One day, my class was supposed to go on this field trip to the Franklin Museum of Science. See the "man in space" exhibit. Cory: Cool. Alan: Yeah it would've been. Except that grandma forgot to return the permission slip so I didn't get to go. Cory: I've been there. Alan: Yeah me too. And I felt just the way you're feeling now. Cory: Did you hate her? Alan: Well, no it's kinda hard to hate her, Cory. You know, because a couple of months later she woke me up in the middle of the night, she bundles me up, she throws me in the Winnebago, we drive for two days and two nights. Cory: Where'd she take you? Alan: Cape Canveral. Mercury 3. First American in space. My classmates are back in Philadelphia looking at on a black and white TV and I'm there, feeling the heat of the rocket on my face. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 1